vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Bleeding Misery
thumb|300px|Bleeding Misery ilustrada por Apple-P 'Bleeding Misery '(Miseria Sangrante) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Interpretes: Nekomura Iroha, VY2 y Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: Apple-P Vídeo e Ilustración: Apple-P *Youtube *Instrumental (Dado por la autora) *MP3 (Dado por la autora) Letra *Letra y traducción al español por: Nacha-P Inglés= Can you feel the ground a shakin'? Room is spinning; Heart is aching. I think that my mind is breaking. "Crazy, Crazy, Crazy, Crazy!" Is there any point to this? I think I'll scream and throw a fit. Just lay me in the darkest pit. And don't pull me out of it. Think you're master of perfection? ("How Sad..") Add your lies to my collection. ("You mad..?") I'm about human disection. "How concerning.." All the things you hide from me. That guilty smile no one sees. ("I see it.") Sad pierrot, "humanity". You've reached your insanity. ("Aaaah...") Without further ado, allow me to explain, There's a little something causing that tick in my brain. I can't take all the hurt, Can't take all the pain. Watching you mope around as if there's nothing to gain. If I had a choice I would choose to fight. Break free of my restraints and restore your light. I'd erase the dark and defeat the night. But that dream's impossible and out of sight. Hey can you hear me now? On my knees I take a bow. God please listen to my vow. God help me save them somehow. Is it so wrong for me To wish I could set them free? Rather than leave them like this For all eternity. Here I find myself again. Same as before; It never ends. Pathetic excuse for a trend. "I really can't take this anymore." All the gossip; All the hate. Anger, Depression, Meet your fate. Why live life in such drastic state? You'll hurt yourself at this rate. OD on heavy perscriptions Of a little drug called fiction. Living life in contradictions. "Stop it right now!" Before you are too far gone, And nothing more than Devil's pawn. Giving him something to feed on. Problems he'll bestow upon. "My....words..." I will help them. I will help them. I can't help them. I can't help them. "Not...enough.." You can't help them. You can't help them. I can help them. I will help them. "Ehem. There is nothing I can do.. I'll just give up. Wait... Not yet! I have one more blow!" Hey can you hear me now? On my knees I take a bow God please listen to my vow. God help me save them somehow. Is it so wrong for me To wish I could set them free? Rather than leave them like this For all eternity. Hey can you feel the light? Find your will, the urge to fight. Please resist with all your might. Don't be overcome with spite. Feel it within your soul Hurry fast, reach for that goal. Mend your broken heart till whole. Or you might pay the toll. The most that I can do, Is try my best to guide you. Hoping you will get a clue. Then take action and pursue. I've done all that I can. It's your turn to take command. You're no monster, you're human. So why not make a stand? Hey can you hear me now? On my knees I take a bow. Won't you listen to my vow? Won't you save yourself somehow? Is it so wrong for me? To wish you'll set yourself free? There is so much more to life Than bleeding misery. |-| Español= ¿Puedes sentir al suelo sacudiéndose? Gira la habitación;está doliendo el corazón. Creo que mi mente esta colapsando. "¡Loca,Loca,Loca,Loca!" ¿Hay algún punto para esto? Creo que gritare y hacer un berrinche Solo déjame en el pozo mas oscuro. Y no me saques de él. ¿Crees que eres el maestro de la perfección? ("Que triste..") Agrega tus mentiras a mi colección. ("¿Estas loco..?") Estoy cerca de una disección humana. "Que preocupante.." Todas las cosas que me escondes. Esa sonrisa culpable que nadie ve. ("La veo.") Triste pierrot, "humanidad". Has alcanzado tu locura. ("Aaaah...") Sin más,déjame explicar, Algo pequeño esta causando una marca en mi cerebro. No puedo contener todo el dolor, No se puede contener todo el dolor. Viéndote melancólica como si no hubiera nada para ganar. Si pudiera elegir elegiría pelear. Librarme de mis restricciones y restablecer tu luz. Borraría la oscuridad y vencería a la noche. Pero ese sueño es imposible y fuera de mi vista. ¿Hey,puedes escucharme ahora? En mis rodillas tomo un arco. Dios por favor,escucha mi promesa. Ayúdame a salvarlos de alguna manera. ¿Es tan malo para mi? ¿Desear el poder liberarlos? En lugar de dejarlos así Por toda la eternidad. De nuevo me encuentro a mi misma. Igual que antes;nunca termina. Patética excusa de una tendencia. "Realmente no puedo soportarlo más." Todos los chismes; Todo el odio. Ira, Depresión,Conoce tu destino. ¿Por que vivir en ese drástico estado? A este ritmo te harás daño. Sobredosis es prescripciones pesadas De una pequeña droga llamada ficción. Viviendo la vida en contradicciones. "¡Detenlo ahora mismo!" Antes de que vayas muy lejos, Y nada más que ser peón del diablo. Dándole algo de que alimentarse. Problems he'll bestow upon. "Mis....palabras..." Voy a ayudarlos. Voy a ayudarlos. No puedo ayudarlos. No puedo ayudarlos. "No es...suficiente.." Tú no puedes ayudarlos. Tú no puedes ayudarlos. Puedo ayudarlos. Voy a ayudarlos. "Ejem. No hay nada que pueda hacer Simplemente me daré por vencida. Espera... ¡Aún no! ¡Aún tengo otro golpe!" ¿Hey,puedes escucharme ahora? En mis rodillas tomo un arco. Dios por favor,escucha mi promesa. Ayúdame a salvarlos de alguna manera. ¿Es tan malo para mi? ¿Desear el poder liberarlos? En lugar de dejarlos así Por toda la eternidad. ¿Hey puedes sentir la luz? Encuentra tu voluntad,las ganas de pelear. Por favor resiste con toda tu fuerza. No seas superado con pesar. Siéntelo en tu alma Apresúrate rápido,alcanza esa meta. Repara tu corazón hasta el final. O pagaras el peaje. Lo único que puedo hacer, Hago lo mejor que puedo para guiarte. Esperando a que encuentres la pista. Toma las medidas y continua. He echo todo lo que puedo hacer. Es tu turno de tomar el comando. No eres un monstruo,eres un humano. ¿Entonces porque no adoptas una postura? ¿Hey,puedes escucharme ahora? En mis rodillas tomo un arco. ¿No escucharas mi promesa? ¿No me dejaras salvarte de alguna manera? ¿Es tan malo para mi? ¿El querer dejarte libre? Hay mucho más en la vida Que la miseria sangrante. Categoría:Interpretada por Nekomura Iroha Categoría:Interpretada por VY2 Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014